


Winter + Flowers

by clownenergy



Series: Zutara Month 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Not Beta Read, Post-War, Zutara Month 2020, this was supposed!!! to be!!! fluff!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownenergy/pseuds/clownenergy
Summary: Katara and the rest of the gang visit Zuko during the Winter Solstice festival at the Fire Nation.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Month 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728916
Comments: 3
Kudos: 195





	Winter + Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Missed a day. Here's a combo fic!

The Winter Solstice had always been an important celebration for the Fire Nation, but none of the times Zuko had celebrated it in his youth could compare to now, in the new era of peace he and the rest of his friends were hoping to create. It was a time to look forward to spring and the warmth it would bring.

The Fire Nation had never been particularly cold however, according to Katara and Sokka. He remembers the first time they experienced winter in the Fire Nation and how they laughed at him for wearing long sleeves and heavier clothing as they lounged in the sun dressed in summer wear.

That was in the beginning of their journey through peace - when Zuko had to cancel the Winter Solstice festival due to a financial crisis. But that was then, and it was the dawn of a new day and Zuko awoke that morning elated to hear the Avatar and friends would be coming to join in the festival.

Sokka had finally taken his place as the chief of the Southern Water Tribe with Katara as the ambassador. Toph and Aang were working through rebuilding areas of the Earth Kingdom still in crisis from the war. Suki had traveled to and from the Fire Nation as head of the Kyoshi Warriors and as Zuko’s personal bodyguard, but also establishing a police force in the Earth Kingdom with Toph and Aang.

Zuko passes the day working through last minute adjustments on the festival and Fire Nation duties with his council. He visits his sister during the afternoon, but she doesn’t speak. And, finally, that evening a bison lands on Fire Nation grounds.

He’s there to greet them. Aang hops off the bison’s head first and throws himself at Zuko, who nearly falls under the monk’s weight. He’s gotten taller and wider with age. It was hard to believe this was the kid Zuko hunted for three years of his life.

Then comes Sokka and Suki, who always walk in pairs. Sokka, not liking how Suki spends so much time away from him, keeps a protective arm around her shoulders, only letting go to pull Zuko into a one-sided hug and slap him so hard against his shoulder blades that he feels the wind knock out of him. Suki laughs, and pulls the Fire Lord in for a gentler hug. She and Zuko had surprisingly become closer since the war. She’s usually the first person he sees in the morning and the last he sees at night. Above everyone, Zuko would trust her with his life.

Toph hops down from a cylinder of earth she had bended to help her down off the bison. She still doesn’t like flying. Toph smiles wildly, and punches Zuko in the shoulder. Pain flares up. She’s gotten stronger.

The final person who greets him is Katara. Her hair loopies are braided and pulled away from her face. Blue eyes shimmer as she gazes up at him, a happy, but unreadable expression, marking her beautiful face. Things have been weird between them since she broke up with Aang a couple of years ago. Zuko can’t help the blush on his cheeks and pounding in his chest as she drapes her arms delicately over his shoulders and presses her body flush against his. The urge to rub his hands across her back and the curve of her sides is strong. The fabric of her dress is silky and the heat of her breath as she curls her face into the nape of his neck sends his pulse beating rapidly.

She pulls away, grinning, caressing his cheek with her thumb, and skips to join the others.

Zuko is frozen, watching as they walk farther and farther away. Finally, Aang looks back and screams, “You coming?” The rest of the group wait as Zuko starts toward them in a jog to join them.

The festival begins at sunset, which comes faster because of the short day. The golden light of the red paper lanterns strung up around the capital warms the streets. And fireworks light up the night sky in a fiery array of red, blue, silver, and pink. Performers breath fire and bend the flames into dragons and dancing silhouettes that brighten the eyes of children and adults. Savory and sweet scents waft through the streets.

“I guess even in casual clothes we’re still recognizable,” Suki remarks, downtrodden as citizens chatter in amazement as their Fire Lord, the Avatar, and the rest of the gang pass through the streets.

“Mm-hmm, hey Suki, come with me real quick,” Sokka says and pulls her away from the group.

“What, why? We’re gonna go see the fireworks.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course. I know a better spot.”

“Oh great!” Suki turns to the rest of the gang. “Do you guys wanna come with?”

“We’d rather not,” Toph chimes in.

She turns to Sokka, confused at first, but with an eyebrow raise and an intense glare, she figures it out. “Oh, yeah. Okay.” Sokka and Suki disappear in the crowd, giggling like teenagers.

Aang pats Toph on the shoulder. “Hey, come here, I think I know a place we can go to.”

“What-” She doesn’t finish what she says as Aang pops out his glider and pulls the little earthbender into his chest. They take off into a steady flight and leave Katara and Zuko standing in the streets.

It’s silent between them. Zuko looks at Katara and notices the dark circles under her eyes and the ashen hue of her brown skin.

“You look tired.”

Katara snaps her eyes up to him and crosses her arms. “Thanks,” she huffs.

“No, no, that’s not what I meant! You always look great, Katara.”

She blushes. “Thank you. Can I be honest?”

“Of course.”

Her arms loosen and fall to her side. “I appreciate the invitation but I’d rather be somewhere quiet. I’ve had a terrible headache for the past few days.”

Zuko looks around. “I know a place.”

***

“What is this?”

Fireflies flit around the turtle-duck pond. The landscapers planted lilies that have grown marvelously around the pond. The red and white petals sway in the cool breeze, and some have fallen in the water.

“My mother used to bring me here as a child. I’ve been renovating it.”

“Oh.”

Zuko squints. “You said you wanted somewhere quiet.” Had he done something wrong?

“I do! And this is beautiful. I feel like I’m keeping you though. Don’t Fire Lords need to be present at the Winter Solstice?”

“Well… yes, but that’s not until later tonight. And as Fire Lord, I can do whatever I want.”

“Your council probably won’t like you bringing a Water Tribe girl here.”

Zuko chuckles. He holds out a hand to Katara and she takes it hesitantly. “My council doesn’t get to dictate what I do.”

They sit, knee-to-knee at the base of the tree. At first, silent, listening to the song of birds and crickets and the muffled booming of the fireworks. Then-

“How has the search for Ursa been?”

“Not well,” Zuko admits. “Ozai won’t talk to me, so I thought I could get Azula to do it instead, but she won’t either.”

“I’m sorry,” Katara says, placing a hand on his knee. “I know how hard this is.”

Zuko places a hand over hers. It’s such a simple gesture but it sounds lightning through his skin. Her hand is so warm, and his cold. “What about with you?” he asks, his other hand coming around to place hers between his palms.

She sucks in a breath, blue meeting gold. “It’s fine,” she whispers, then clears her throat to speak clearer. “I’ve been traveling back and forth between the North and the South for the last couple of months to resolve conflicts.”

“I had no idea.”

“That’s because I’ve desesculated it as much as possible. I don’t want to fight another war.”

“If there’s anything I can do-”

“Zuko, no. It’s best if the Fire Nation stays out of this.”

It stings to know she’s right. The history between the Fire Nation and Water Tribes is not one without blood. He knows this, and yet he aches to relieve some of the stress in her system. “I wish there was something I could do.”

She places a hand against his cheek. He leans into her touch and she leans toward him.

Her kiss takes him by surprise. It is a peck, at first. Merely touching their lips. Katara pulls away, moving her hand to his hair and tangling her fingers into his loose strands. With his hair grown out, she is able to grip a large chunk of it, directing his head to deepen their kiss.

His hands pull away from his knee and he glides them over her legs, pressing into her hips. Katara leans backward, pulling him with her.

There has always been a nonverbal connection between them. Where they simply know the others’ thoughts by look or touch alone. It always made them such great partners in combat, and is why Zuko chose her to fight Azula with him all those years ago. He’d choose her, again, and again, and again - and, he realizes, that he wouldn’t just choose her in combat alone.

_Touch me._

And he does. His mouth on her neck, nibbling at the flesh exposed until it’s red and bruised, then pulling her gown over her torso to reveal her chest bindings - which has become a simple band of white cloth rather than the complicated multiple layers of binding he has seen her in before.

They catch each other’s gaze and a grin pulls at her hips.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, breathless.

Katara runs her finger over his cheek, the feel of his scar, leathery, underneath her thumb. “Nothing at all.”

She hooks a leg over his lower back and pulls him back down. Zuko catches her lips and runs his hand down the length of her torso. Her muscle flexes with her breath and shudders with how her body grinds against his and responds to the feel of his fingers grazing her flesh. She is so alive and warm - Zuko would have mistaken her for a firebender if he hadn’t known her.

Zuko’s fingers curl under the waistband of her trousers, feeling beneath the cloth of her undergarments. His touch meets wiry hair and below that, wet folds that slick his fingers in her essence. He groans at the silky feel, wondering how it would feel to be inside her, the heat of her walls pulsating against his cock.

He swipes a finger against her clitoris and a sweet, little groan escapes her lips. Katara pushes down her pants and undoes her undergarments, and Zuko follows suit along with her. Both, half-naked now, align themselves together. His head sits at her entrance. Guiding him inside her, they breath out simultaneously. The friction is so delicious.

Zuko hasn’t had sex in months since his breakup with Mai and even like this, he has to keep himself at bay to not cum too soon.

He moves. Katara grabs a hold of his neck to keep herself in motion with him. They move quick and frantic, too lost in the moment and feeling of each other to care about savoring it. It feels too good - the connection between the other so in sync.

“I can’t-”

“Me too,” Katara breathes. “Keep going.”

He does. Thrusting inside her faster, harder, the coil in his stomach growing tighter and tighter, threatening to burst any second- Zuko pulls out and unloads himself onto her stomach. She shudders out a breath as the hot liquid drips down her side.

“Did you…?”

Katara grins. “No, it’s okay, though.”

Zuko shakes his head. “You don’t know me very well.” Zuko slithers down to her center and she watches with heavy eyes. Her thighs hang over his shoulders and he bows his head to her center.

His tongue curls around her clitoris, eliciting a moan as sweet as the first one. He settles himself between her legs and presses his mouth to her mound.

Zuko likes to do his work slow. That’s what Mai hated. She wanted it fast and hard. And if all the times they had been together had been as electric as the time he just shared with Katara, he wouldn’t have minded it. But it was like a routine - a chore. He would come, and it felt good, but there was no warmth between them. Things in his relationship with Mai came down to comfort and a need to feel the void of loneliness the two had since childhood.

He savors Katara’s moans, the way his cum glistens across her stomach like she’s been marked as his. He tests out how his tongue flexes and curls against her and how she reacts - whether he likes the pout across her face as he slows down and how her features contort into a delicate, beautiful ‘O’.

Her fingers grip his hair tight and she grinds against his mouth, riding out her orgasm. An arch forms in her back. Katara’s body slams back on the ground as her climax comes to an end. Zuko lifts himself from between her legs and crawls back up to her mouth, pressing his lips against hers.

He parts from her and lays beside her. Fireworks bloom in the night sky like the lilies surrounding them. Glimmering sparks of red and blue seep into the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
